I can't swim
by FireLegend12
Summary: after Ike's ship began to sink they mercenaries swim to shore. When they get there Ike find out someone is not with them. IkexLethe, LethexIke, Ike Lethe


**AN- hey whats up FL12 here I have decide to an Ike Lethe because there is very little of it and i like it a lot. Im not very good at this so tell me your thoughts and any thing I could do to make it better. that would be mush appreciated. also I have looked it over but there could still be some spelling errors I apologies in advance for any thing not I did not see.**

That was nasty shot we took from the enemy ships. We are lucky that the shore wasn't to far from where we sank to swim to, thought I'm still catching my breath from swim over. I look around to make sure we have every one with us. The number count was is off there is some one missing. I took a look at our troops once more. My heart sank as I realized who it was Lethe where's Lethe. I went in to panic I don't like to loses any solider but there is no way we are going to lose Lethe, Not now not ever. I took a scan are all around us where is she. I look back at sea where our bout sank. She was out there drowning. Forgetting how tired I was I ran strait back towards the cost and swam out to where I saw her. The salty water keeps splashing in my eyes making it hard to get a clear picture. I try to get the water out of my eyes and by the time got a good view I had lost her, blast! Where is she I'm pay the price as now I feel like I am not able to hold my self above the water. I was getting to be truly exostied. Yet no matter how tired I feel I am not going to let one of the most important people in our army just died. Due to that the fact that she was no ware to be seen she must have fallen under. With the last of my remaining energy I dove under the surface. I could not see any thing with salt water in my eyes once more. Though it stung my eyes I was able to get a brief glance at was below the surface. I couldn't see clear thought and I was able to see an orange bluer. I swam in the direction of the blur was in and I was able to grab an arm and pulled up Lethe back up to the surface. When I broke the surface of the water I saw a small raft coming toward Lethe and my self. Still pushing my self to the limit I swam in the direction of the raft coming toward us. I lifted Lethe over the edge of the raft; once I was sure that she was in safely I climbed in after. I'm shore Titana was yelling at my because what I did was stupid but right now I really don't care. I'm to exsostied to under stand what is being said any ways. I let my self relax and fall asleep on the bottom of the raft with a smile on my face knowing that Lethe was safe.

I wake up to find my self laid on one of the army cots in the general's tent. Its odd thought because I thought that we lost every thing when our ship sank. Could we be back in Crimea how long have I been out for? No it cant be that if it where we would be at the fort. I swing my legs around to the side of the cot and get up off of it and walk out side. Man it's dark why is that… oh it night yha that's right du. Just then I saw some one leave their tent and head off in to the woods. It looks like a lugez Lethe could it be, I needed to talk to her any way so decided to fallow. I fallowed the figure till we passed through the tree line and reached the cost. It sat down on the sand of the coast. From there I was able to confirm that it was Lethe that I had fallowed. Her orange hair shone brightly ingests the light of the moon. She at there staring off in to the vast ocean, some thing is on her mind I hope that she is ok after what had happened. I slowly walk my way over to her. She didn't notice me until I sat down beside her. She looked up at me with a sad exasperation. I could see that she wanted to cry but her pride wouldn't let her. I rap my arm around her and she leaned her head agents my arm. I rub the back of her ears. She let out a soft purring noise as I did that. I smiled to my self I love when she dose that.

"Hey Ike," Lethe said in a whisper look up at me

"Yes Lethe," I reply back rubbing her ears again

"Thanks for saving my life," she said softly

"It was nothing and I would do it again if I had to," I said trying to stay humble

"Your such a fool thought why would through your life away for some one who is not even the same race as you… you silly beorc" she said with mix emotions

I pulled her up from under her arm and set her on my lap and look into her eyes seriously.

"And where did race come in to this you are one of my comrades in arms I'm not just going to let one of the drowned because I'm to lazy to save them," I said with a tone of seriousness

"Oh…"she replied

"It's even more than that thought your vary special to me. Scenic the first day I met you I was fascinated by you how different you where from us yet so similar. You might not know this but you helped me get over my father death. That battle on that rainy morning that you and Mordecai came to save us I was broken and falling a part but when you saved us you wanted nothing to do with us so you gave me the goal of have you try to except. I'd like to think that I've some what achieved that goal you sill have you moments" I begin

"Hey!" She protested

"Shhh" I said putting my finger over her lips "I wasn't done" "wail you still have your moments I can't help but feel… I can't help but feel that I have fallen in love with you

"You know as will as I the beorc an lugez can't inter marry," she said hesitantly

"Do you feel the same way," I asked her with a serous tone

"Ike…" she replied hesitantly

"What dose your heart tell you Lethe," I asked her

There was a felling of guilt in me be cause I felt like I was preying for the answer that I wanted yet she never gave me a strait answer, she was hesitant unwary with her reply I want to know if she feels the same way

"My heart… my heart tells my that I want to be with you Ike… it just…just" she started to stutter

"It's nothing darling no one is going to tell you can be in love with. Don't let the difference between us stop our love or any other couple in our position stop of from enjoying what love truly is," I told her

"Ike I love you so much that it hurts but where would we go not every one is will excepting of our love," she said to me

"If you're so worried about that you can join the Grail Mercenaries and if they don't except it I'll make them," I said a smile

"That will work I guess" she said with a soft giggle

She crawled up my lap and pushed me over so that my back was on the sand and her self on top of me. We both had huge grin on our faces. Love can truly be a wonderful thing. I never thought that she would ever accept me yet here we are under the pail light of the moon basking in each others love for one an other. I leaned in her and planted a soft gentle kiss on her lips. I felt her arms rap around my back as she eagerly retuned the kiss. The kiss was getting more heated by the moment. Our love was being poured out through this one moment. We separated for a breath of air. She had a huge grin on her face I don't think that I have ever seem her this happy before. I warp my arms around her and rub the back of her head. She let out a soft purr.

"Your so cute when you purr you know that" I said with the tone off love in my voice

She didn't reply she just lay there on top of me with that soft purr that I loved so much from her. Nothing could ruin this moment

"Well, well, well, what a sight you two love birds" came a voice from the woods "what till every one in camp hears about this"

Lethe's head shot up as we both know who that is. So much for nothing ruining the moment.

"Ranolf!" We both shout as we ran of in the direction his voice came from.


End file.
